How Long Does it Take to Fall in Love?
by CallMeDecaffeinated
Summary: A series of Yatori oneshots! Comical, cute, fluffy, sad, whatever it may be, Hiyori and Yato are pros when it comes to conquering whatever comes their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!**

 **Noragami does not belong to me, this may or may not contain spoilers from the anime and/or manga, and I promise there will be fluff and fluff and more fluff.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **A Toothbrush, A movie, and a Kiss**

* * *

"Yukine?! Have you seen my toothbrush?!" The blonde Regalia glanced over the pages of his book, legs crossing as he lounged against the windowsill. With narrowed hawthorn eyes, he observed the god before him pacing the room hastily, rummaging through anything and everything in desperation. He mumbled an irritated "no" and returned to his page, paying no more mind to the ruckus Yato was making.

"Seriously, I have no idea where I last had it!... I'm gonna go and check Hiyori's place." He scrambled out the door and down the stairs without sparing the Shinki a final glance.

* * *

"Bye mom, bye dad!" She waved them off at the front door, closing it with a gracious smile. After dimming the lights a bit, Hiyori skipped across the living room and plopped onto the couch with a grin. " _Finally! Some alone time, at last!"_ She thought, kicking out her legs and throwing her arms above her in a dramatic stretch. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the company of her parents, no, but she found she liked watching movies alone, especially horror movies. Though Hiyori knew most people would look at her as if she had a third eye if they found that out, but to her, horror movies are most thrilling when the viewer has no one to cling to. And Hiyori was always up for a thrill.

She clicked on the TV, settled into the couch a bit more, and pondered what to watch. Then her grin faltered. " _I need snacks… And my pajamas!"_ Settled with this resolve, the brunette hopped up from the swallowing cushions and made for her room.

After swapping her plain top for a white tank and skirt for loose-fitting shorts, she combed her hair out of its pigtails. Satisfied with the level of comfort, Hiyori left her room, happily humming a tune as her dark tendrils sashayed behind her. But then she suddenly stopped, breathe hitching. There was a sound, coming from the bathroom. Magenta irises slowly peered in the direction of the closed door at the end of the hall. Her parents already left. She was supposed to be home alone. Of course, it could've just been her hearing things. After all, she was about to watch a horror film. Perhaps it was just—

The sink turned on.

The hairs on the nape of her neck stood, and the girl gulped, a shiver riveting throughout her body. Just hearing the dull echo of running water was enough to send her over the edge. " _Wh-what do I do?"_ Her teeth ground together anxiously, and she resisted the urge of sprinting down the stairs and burrowing beneath a blanket. Hiyori was used to facing her problems. But she wasn't used to facing… _ghosts._

She found herself slowly padding forward, an agonizing pace for any onlookers. One hand came up to her lips, where she unknowingly nibbled on the flesh of her index, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead, the other reaching out as she approached the door in question. " _What if it IS a ghost!?"_ Her hand retracted quickly at the thought and she slapped herself on the cheek. No, no such thing as ghosts. They're just from the movies she so often watches. Yes, that is all. No ghosts here. " _Bu-but I have to… turn off the water…"_

So she continued her voyage to the door, palm twitching as it engulfed the handle. The girl turned it, and then…

"Oh, hey Hiyori!"

"YATO?!" She exclaimed, her hands balling into fists at her sides as her eyes widened. Of course, she should've known it was him. He always broke into her house.

"Fancy seeing you here." His mouth was full of foamy paste, a violet toothbrush dangling between his lips. He shot her a grin full of blue-tinted teeth and then spat into the running sink.

"Fancy seeing me here?! It's my house!" She shook off the initial shock and puffed out her chest angrily, "What are _you_ doing here?!" In turn, the god brushed away the annoyance tainting her pretty features with no more than a toothy smile, eyes squinting in a teasing manner.

"Well, since you ask, I had to borrow a toothbrush. I hope you don't mind." Her eyes went from aflame in rage to dark in horror. Oh _god._ That was her toothbrush hanging from that sly smile. Hers… and now it was in his mouth…

"YOU IDIOT!" She leapt at him in a ferocious manner, pounding against his chest as a red tint burned the skin of her face.

"Ow—Hiyori! Hang on a sec! I just needed to borrow a toothbrush, that's it—OW!" Yato turned away from her beating fists of fury, and removed the brush from his mouth, holding it out of arms reach. But Hiyori didn't have any of that; she gave one final jump up to grab it, successful, and gritted her teeth, bringing it to her chest protectively. She could've snarled at him, she was so irritated. First entering her house without so much as a greeting, then giving her the spooks because she didn't know he was there, and finally – " _using my own toothbrush! Who does he think he is?!"_ She turned away from him, lips in a stern pout. Then she looked down to the purple toothbrush, a smell of mint and… Yato… eroding her senses. She flushed again as the realization dawned on her.

"Jeez, sorry Hiyori, I didn't know you loved that thing so much." The brunette glanced back his way, a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the top of his head, appearing confused. She sighed. Maybe she overreacted _a little._ "It's not that—it's just…" Hiyori couldn't meet his eyes. She only reddened further, cursing her vivid imagination.

"Yeah?"

"W-well, you see…" Her clutch grew tighter around the bodice of the toothbrush, shoulders cowardly stiffening as he took a cautious step towards her.

"What is it, Hiyori?" If she were to use the toothbrush again, it'd be like…

"An indirect kiss." She said it so tantalizingly quiet, but the violet-haired god heard. It took him a moment to realize what she'd mustered, but when he heard, a puzzling smile crept onto his lips, and Hiyori tore her gaze away, shoulders shaking embarrassedly.

"An indirect kiss, huh?" His arms crossed. Hiyori felt her eyes narrow, and she sent him an accusatory glare over her shoulder. There was a taunting look in his eyes, and Hiyori peered away again.

"Yeah, that's what I said, now if you wouldn't mind— HMPH?!" Her eyes were opened to an extent they'd never gone before, arms stiff at her sides as his lips covered hers. She was instantly silent, instantly flustered, though she couldn't muster the strength nor the will to push him away.

Hiyori Iki, half-phantom, was being kissed by god of calamity, Yato.

…

His fingers squeezed around her shoulders, angling her body towards him, pulling her closer. Hiyori felt her eyes flutter to a close, the shock of the moment too much to bear, so she just gave into the surprisingly satisfying urge of his warm lips.

Then he pulled away, and she slapped the side of his head, marching elsewhere as he laughed. "Hiyori wait!" She didn't, in fact, she and her flushing face and trembling body trudged down the stairs. He caught her arm and she couldn't wrench from the grip. He kissed her again, once, twice more. Until she settled down.

"I thought that instead of an indirect kiss, I'd give you a real one! Because I like you Hiyori!" He exclaimed, a goofy smile clinging to his cheeks. It was very much like Yato to confess his feelings in such way, but the girl couldn't find herself angry anymore. She bit her lip instead, and said, "I like you too." Hiyori's eyes darted away from his. Though she was very happy. Very, very happy. Despite originally wanting to spend the evening alone, watching a horror as she usually did when no one else was around, she decided she wanted a change of plans.

Then she smiled, and the god's face grew brighter. "You want to watch a scary movie?"

* * *

 **There you have it! I take suggestions, so don't be afraid to prompt me!**

 **Reviews appreciated, flames, however, are not. Constructive criticism if any, okay? Thanks!**

 **And thanks for reading! Stay tuned for next time!**

 **Check out the artwork for this chapter on Deviantart. You can find it by searching Callmedecaffeinated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Noragami does not belong to me :P**

* * *

 **A Trip, A Tent, and a Cold**

* * *

It was a harsh winter, and Hiyori was certainly feeling it. She pulled her blanket up to her chin, legs pressed together, shivering. Her sleeping bag had done little to shield the chill of the evening, so she was forced to take matters into her own hands, bundling up in various quilts and sheets as well. She wondered why her parents had suddenly decided to take a camping trip, especially in the middle of winter break, and why they had brought her along.

It was fun, sure; during the day, they went fishing at the stream, some kayaking. But it must have been nearing midnight, and alone in her own tent, she wasn't able to find sleep.

She tossed and turned, loose brunette locks whipping to and fro around her face. Huffing, exerted, she sat up, freeing a foot from the twist of blanketry. Suddenly, there was movement out of the corner of her eye, and she looked to the screen door of the tent, zipped shut, where a shadow cast, taking the form of man. It lurked, lurked closer, becoming larger and larger. Hiyori instinctually backed away, back colliding with the other tent wall, and she held her breath, magenta orbs small and wavering. Her legs squirmed free from the confining plush of warmth, and the girl hugged her knees to her chest, praying she drop her human body for her phantom form, that way she be able to at least put up a decent fight.

The black figure stopped just before the tent, torso leaning to the left. Hiyori gulped. It must have been a minute, the silhouette standing still. Then, it spoke. "Hiyori, you awake?" She could've screamed at that very moment, annoyance filling her, though relief as well. She scrambled forward, on her hands and knees, unzipping the flimsy tent door to reveal a pink-faced, squinty-eyed god.

"Oh good," He coughed, voice raspy and dry. "You are awake. Sorry to come uninvited, but Yukine told me where you were." Whatever irritation she may have had melted away, despite the cold temperature, and her motherly instincts took over, one palm grasping around his wrist to pull him down to her level, the other pressed against his forehead. He was burning up.

"Yato—you have a fever!" She exclaimed, a bitter whisper, eyeing the tent her parents resided in. She pulled him inside her own, closing off the outside world. Concern filled her features as he stumbled to his knees, tiredly holding his torso up. He was silent, but thankful for the change of temperature. So he offered her a ditzy smile, one making him seem rather drunk.

"Yato, we have to warm you up!" She began peeling the blankets one by one from her sleeping bag, brushing off the cold that suddenly nipped at her own body. He let her wrap him up snuggly, laying him down so his head rested in her lap. He dozed, for a moment, still as his teeth chattered.

"Is it warm enough?"

He stayed silent, and she almost thought he actually fell asleep, if not for his eyes slowly opening to gaze up at her lovingly. "Thank you Hiyori, but no." The girl, in turn, frowned down at him, but yelped as he suddenly had her bodice in his arms, cradling her closely.

"Ya—" She stopped, refusing to resist; he himself may have felt cold, under the influence of the illness, but his body was heated. She hesitated at first, but his breathing slowed, and she snuggled closer to him, head resting on his chest. It was a delightful feeling.

A few minutes passed, the cold no longer affecting either party. Hiyori exhaled, a small smile forming on her lips, cheek pressed firmly into his jacket. "This is more like it." His chest rumbled beneath her, and she turned to look him in the eye. But there was something about the way he said it. No longer was there that sickly rasp he had before. She grew suspicious; his eyes looked brighter.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm so glad I received such a nice welcome." He folded his arms behind his head, now seeming completely normal. Hiyori immediately drew back, wide eyed as the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"You're not sick?!" He grinned in response. "Ugh!" She pounded a fist against his abdomen, earning a grunt from the god. "Then what about the fever? And the coughing!?"

"It's easy to cough. And you should know by now, I'm already hot as is." He answered smugly. She gaped and then pouted her lip, a flush crossing her cheeks as she realized she'd been tricked.

Goosebumps littered her clothed limbs, another draft of freezing air flitting in. She crossed her arms, though, not looking his way as he gazed up bemusedly at her, wondering how long before she gave in."Hiyoriiiii~" He beckoned, extending his arms in an enveloping motion. It was tempting, but she was still annoyed. Then, she shivered again, and Yato's smile fell. "I'm sorry…" Words genuine, he lifted himself up and put a finger under her chin, wordlessly bringing his lips to hers.

Her anger was dismissed right then, and her eyes fluttered close. He pulled away far too soon for her likes, his hot breath clouding against her full lips, and looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean to take it so far… I was just cold and alone."

"…I was too." The girl then wrapped her arms around his scarf-donned neck, pressing her lips chastely to his again. He smiled against her, taking her with him as he fell back.

"Hiyori, you're always so warm." He said after a few minutes, stroking the soft hair atop the half-phantom's head. She giggled, assuming the position she had before atop his chest, hands curling around his sides as they both drifted off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And thank you especially to my beautiful reviewers!  
** amay48 **  
**

Guest (You know who you are lol)

 **As always, shoot a review my way, no flames, and check out the artwork for this chapter on Deviantart!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY. PLEASE READ THIS A/N.**

 **Severe trigger warning: death of a family member, and attempted rape. I bump this chapter up to M for now. But I swear. This is going to be the only depressing one-shot of this collection. I promise.**

 **The reason I wrote it is because Noragami is full of this shish, though subtly. You'll understand if you read the manga, but aside from the obvious humor, the underlining theme of the entire plot is freaking psychotic. I purposely wrote this in a different, more so hazy style. Meant to be discombobulated. Kinda a mind thing, because I think this style goes well with how it feels to be sad.**

 **Ugh, the emotions are killing me.**

 **Also note: Hiyori's grandma is alive and well in the manga thus far, so no worries, I spoil nothing more than she is awesome and well.**

* * *

 **A Death, A Walk, and a Promise**

* * *

Hiyori cried.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, tucking away in the folds of her scarf. It had been a few hours since she left her house, but she was unsure if her parents actually knew of her whereabouts. Actually, no one should've known; it was long after midnight, chilly, bitter. Her tears were unstopping, but she was silent, trudging down the sidewalk mindlessly. She was composed excellently earlier, during the funeral, when the sad eyes of others were around. But as soon as she bid her parents goodnight, she trembled, shook, uncontrollably in a longing pain. Restless, she left, quiet and aimless but in need of utter solitude. She was being stupid, she figured, because she didn't have the right to feel so sad.

It was the first time a family member died and she was old enough to remember it. Her grandmother, that crooked, lovable woman, had finally passed, nine years after her latest husband. Hiyori couldn't recall the time her grandfather died, she was too young then, but with her solid age and strong heart, her grandmother up and left the world, and the girl was left in a ruin because of it.

It was guilt, and regret, because Hiyori wished she could've spent more time with the woman. She was entirely capable of visiting her, for she was not too far off the city, but Hiyori prioritized other things, like the insolent child she was. And now, she was suffering over the loss. But again, she believed she didn't have the right to sorrow. She could've been there for her, in her last moments. But the woman died alone.

On the inside, her heart was black, her boots stepping along the path quietly. She shed more tears, breaking herself down without the slightest hint of building herself back up. The teen didn't know how to handle it, but she had to handle it alone. Hiyori was strong-willed, always, in the eyes of others. She didn't want that to falter, even when she knew she was crumbling herself.

"Hey, what's a cutie like you doing out so late? It's passed your bedtime isn't it?" Her mind couldn't focus on the menacing voices, or the sauntering shadows lurking behind her, or the quickening footsteps as they closed in.

She only thought of her grandma.

 _I miss her so much. I miss her so much. I can't believe she's actually gone. I miss her so much._ A hand reached out, a unison of cackling following as she was dragged into an alleyway, a hand covering her lips, muffling what should have been cries of help. But it took her a moment, to realize what was happening. Then, she began to fight the grip, screaming against the gloved palm.

Her back bruised against a brick wall, dirty, tough fingers of her captors holding her still and stroking her limbs as she wailed.

This isn't what she wanted.

But maybe it's what she deserved. Maybe karma was doing this to teach the young girl a lesson, one that included the removal of her jacket and scarf as the hands explored carnivorously and her jaw was held still.

She silenced. Maybe it was her punishment.

Her body ceased its fight, and she felt herself give in.

Hiyori's eyes, sticky with shed and unshed tears went out of focus, and stared blankly ahead as the two captors were suddenly flung away, colliding against the opposite wall. There was a sound of crunching, and though she didn't hear, it was actually the echoing of their shattering bones.

Yato spat words she couldn't decipher, her world showing in only fuzzy gray tones. He kicked their motionless bodies harshly, unarmed though still a mighty god of calamity.

Then, he was carrying her away, nimble and frail in his arms. He wanted to scream at her, for being stupid and wandering away and not… putting up a fight. But he wanted to cry with her too.

Somewhere isolated, he slumped against a tree, bringing the girl's back to his chest as he hugged her from behind, soothing promises into her ears that he would always protect her.

She had fallen asleep after some time, woken up soon after, and found herself turning in his arms, embracing him fully as she finally cried out loud. Yato kissed her tears, stroked her hair, and brought her closer… He comforted her however he could.

She told him over and over how much she loved him, and how much she hurt, and that she never wanted that pain again. He reassured her he would never leave her alone to _feel_ that pain again.

Yato kissed her once more, and Hiyori whimpered sadly against his lips. He didn't let her go, and she didn't want him to.

He vowed to never let her go again.

* * *

 **I am a bastard. I know... I AM SO SORRY I DID THIS OHMYGOD**

 **But. It is an issue in the real world. _Death._ We all face it someday. **

**Anyway, thank you to my beautifully demanding review from xXSexyBedHeadXx. All the kisses at the end go out to you, Sexy. **

**Next one shot will be a cup of sunshine and rainbows, and will NOT relate at all to this one, as per usual.**

 **I'm gonna go ahead and NOT draw anything for this chapter omg D: Too sad, but check Deviantart if you haven't already for the other chapters' artworks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I KNOW AHHHH**

 **But that season tho**

 **:)**

 **Enjoy this doll-of-a-oneshot!**

* * *

 **A Skate, A Fall, and a Forever**

* * *

"Yato! Don't leave me!" Hiyori clambered after him—as far as clambering went—along the body of ice. Her skates didn't seem to be doing her much good, as she was solely relying on the art of balance to prevent slamming down on her rear.

"Yato, I swear I'm going to kill you when I catch up!" He, in turn, swiftly danced backwards, skates gliding as though the blades were ice themselves, and stuck out his tongue. He laughed as she huffed in response, and then slowed down until her uneasy, graceless stepping led her beside him. Before he could protest—not that he was going to, anyway—she hooked her arm around his elbow in a vice-like grip and threw her weight onto him.

"Hey, hey, what's the point of learning if all you do is rely on others?" He quipped, and she shot a menacing glare his way.

"How'd you even get so good at this anyway?"

"Didn't you know?—I'm a god, Hiyori… I'm good at _everything."_ She pinched his arm, and he yelped before chuckling. "Years of practice I guess, which is why I am your sensei today! Under my influence, you shall blossom as the potential figure skater I know you can be!" With his dramatic flair, and sudden turn on his skates, she smiled.

He smoothly spun her around, like some type of slow ice dance to ease her into the right motions. Her stepping became less rigid, blades catching the sleet at a good enough angle for her to glide rather stalk her way around.

Yato watched on, happy to see how fast she'd picked it up. He grinned, moving away from her—because he trusted she could handle that much on her own. Though, he was still cautious. So he remained few feet behind her in a just-in-case manner.

They were quiet, and he figured she was just concentrating too hard to speak, but he observed, amused by the cute expression on her face every time she went around a turn on the rink.

There wasn't anyone around, and he knew it was well into the evening, having opted to take the girl for her first skate at an empty, frozen pond.

His palms burrowed into his pockets, because the cold was maybe probably getting to him, but he didn't want to stop. He'd managed to snag the sleeping Yukine's jackets, still donning his usual trackwear, while Hiyori came prepared for the occasion. It was an interesting night, really.

Though, his face flushed from the cool air, he was ecstatic. Hiyori almost lost her footing once, falling backwards, arms wind milling as she squealed in panic.

The God shuffled forward and caught her, shooting a victorious grin towards the bashful girl in his arms, though he misjudged his feet and they both toppled over.

"Oh man!" He howled, cradling Hiyori atop his chest as he took the fall. She turned in his arms, eyes concerned but lips giggling, and propped herself up.

"Are you going to be okay?" She brushed some of the dust-like flakes from his shaggy violet locks, poking his nose afterward.

"My butt will bruise. Good thing gods don't poop, or else this'd hurt a lot mor—OW!" Hiyori laughed, rubbing his cheek after her palm had playfully collided with it.

"That was eventful. I think I am getting the hang of it, though." She rose, blades of her skates digging into the ice, gripping it like clammy hands at a pool edge. She steadied herself, and then offered him a hand.

"You know this may just result in us falling again, right?"

And they did, laughing and toppling over one another again. "Maybe we should just stay down here." Yato beamed, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He didn't mean it of course; his ass was quite literally freezing off. But Hiyori was always warm, so long as he held her against his front, his chest, he knew her heat would radiate into his heart.

She shooed him away, urging herself to her feet, knees wobbling, though stable enough to stand. She let him rise on his own this time, clapping her hands excitedly and adjusting her signature scarf around her neck.

"Brrr—it sure is cold tonight." The god claimed, quickly skating over to capture himself in her pink accessory, like a stupid fish swimming into a net. Hiyori squealed in shock, mildly falling back before his hands shot out around her waist. "Hiyori I can't see."

"You did this to yourself dummy," Her fingerless gloves peeled the scarf that bonded the two away from his face, letting it curl around his slender throat as it did hers. They were chest to chest again, Yato holding her closely as he skated backwards, leading her comfortably.

"Hey, Yato?" He looked down through his lashes, meeting her suddenly serious eyes. "What would you say if I told you I was thinking of studying abroad?" His smile faltered, and Hiyori noticed it right away. Slowing a bit, as though the question came totally unexpectedly, he looked away from her and weighed the idea.

"I mean, there's only so much I could do here. The better universities are out of the country, and I can easily get into medical institutes because of my dad. I just…" She trailed off, and he finally stopped, his arms snaking around her as he propped his chin atop her chestnut scalp.

"I'll go where you go." His face was flushed, because he never expected to say something so… s _entimental._ But she was grinning into his chest, and he felt that, so he was happy he said it.

"Thank you…" She began, then jumped against him, and they fell once more. "Thank you so much!" Her wet eyes pressed into his running jacket, and she sobbed joyfully into his neck as he patted her head.

They stopped skating, and instead, held eachother. Because if they were anywhere, they'd always be together. Even as they fell for a third time, painful giggles erupting into the cold night.

* * *

 **Doesn't it feel great to be a single, cat-loving, ramen-eating girl who can only imagine living so fluffily?**

 **:')**

 **Hella thanks to my reviewers:**

~AnimeOnCookie

~xXSexyBedHeadXx

~Thais Night

~Kuusano

~Armaryllis

~Ru-tama

~Smar1903

~loserbooknerd

~Princess Miele

 **Friggin' beautiful folks.**

 **I also was incapable of doing artwork for this chapter, I've got a new job so it's been busy thus far. But hey, my schedule is changing soon so expect faster updates and more ART!**

 **Better art too, I've been practicing in what free time I have.**

 **I promise next chapter will be longer and more satisfying lol.**

 **Thank you all for your patience and reading!**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
